The Newest Vamp In Town
by KassandraCullen
Summary: Bella is a new vamp is Forks! she gets blood from Carlisle that was donated to the hospital, and has Victoria after her for revenge, and the Volturi for her gift! NO LEMONS! but there are mature themes and remarks! it's our first M story!
1. Bella's Intorduction

Intro.

(This story is ALL BELLAPOV! There will be some EDWARDPOV later, though!)

Hello. I am Isabella Marie Swan, but all my friends call me Bella.

One year ago, a vampire named Victoria changed me after forcing me to watch her drink my mother dry. After I woke up from being changed, I attacked the Bitch. But, her mate, James, got in the way, so I ended up killing him instead. So she swore to get revenge on me and Laurent thanked me for freeing him from James's coven, and he asked me how he could ever repay me. I told him that I would be moving and that I would text him the state that I was living when I was living there, to make him stay away, and, even after I moved, I would give him the names of the people who I did not want to die, even after I had moved away from them. He agreed, thanked me again, arranged for a plane to take me to Charlie in Forks, Washington and wished me good luck.

I hate being a vampire because 1, I am repulsed by the smell of blood or killing someone innocent and 2, I will have to unexplanitorily leave my father, Charlie (whom I have just moved in with because of my mom dying, and am repulsed to be in the same room as for more than 12 hours at a time, like an human), in 2 years, after I graduate from high school.

And I am being enrolled in high school in Forks, so I am starting my junior year, the week after winter break. How fun. I secretly live among humans, and have a weird way of getting my see, after 45 days, all hospitals legally have to throw out their donated blood, and I have it in with one of the doctors there, so, after 43 days (so it's still fresh), Dr. Carlisle Cullen gives me the donated blood, so I get to feed almost every other week, if I can get it earlier, I have a mini fridge in my room at Charlie's house that he has sworn not to touch. So, I'm pretty safe in the feeding department, and, at least I know I have ONE friend who understands the position I'm in, and I have been offered a spot in his coven as his daughter, and I agreed for after my graduation. He agreed it was best also. So we keep our meeting secret, and don't let even his coven know of my way of feeding. He told me of drinking from animals, like he and his coven do, and I said that I could warm up to the idea after I graduate, but for now, I couldn't deal with killing an innocent being. So, we arrange a meeting every other week in his office for my blood. And it works out well.

Tomorrow I start school, and I have NOT been looking forward to that.

**A/N: Next chapter Bella meets the people at school, and her singer is LAUREN, the queen bee of Forks High! And her singer's blood repulses her more than the other's combined! FUN!**


	2. First Day of School

First Day of School

BELLAPOV

I woke up, took my shower, and headed out to the truck Charlie bought me; he had already left for the day.

I drove to school, only slowing when I smelt the blood of the children. I felt like I needed to throw up, and, when I parked, I ran into the office, as fast as a human can run without raising suspicion, and ran into the nurse's room. I threw up. Of course. I walked back out into the office, getting a strange glance from the secretary.

"Hello, Dear. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little carsick is all."

"Alright, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here."

"Ah, I'm Ms. Cope. One moment please." She shuffled through some papers.

"Here you are darling. Just bring that slip back after school so I know you didn't cut any classes." She gave me a smile. I smiled back; it wasn't her fault her blood made me want to barf.

"Thank you." And I walked out.

I pulled into a spot right outside the cafeteria, I would guess, from the smell of blood and human food.

I hopped out, and was immediately met with several curious gazes. If I could have, I would have blushed.

I walked through the cafeteria doors and the entire room grew quiet. All I heard were pulses. I felt sick again.

"Hi. I'm Lauren. This is my school. You try to take it, and I'm gonna give you my full wrath, got it?" She said, with anger in her voice.

_OH NO! A pathetic little human whom I could crush with my pinky, or even my telepathy! What ever shall I do! _I shouted in my head.

"Oh, I wouldn't DREM of taking your school! Although, I really could do without your smell." Her blood is REALLY powerful, and right now, I very much would like to barf. Everyone started laughing, and Lauren burned bright red.

I noticed two four eyes specifically, two pairs of bright golden eyes. Carlisle's coven, I guessed. One was tall looking, with honey-blonde hair and finely toned muscles that were noticeable, even under his shirt, this one was Jasper, the emotion manipulator and feeler, no wonder he was giving me strange looks, I felt sick for seemingly no reason. I noticed a black-haired pixie-like girl sitting on his lap; Carlisle said this was Alice, so I presumed that Jasper was the honey-blonde haired one.

The other was built similar, but with Brownish-reddish hair, and looked a little shorter. And he was alone on one side of the table. This, I knew for sure, was Edward, the mind reader. He probably read Jasper's mind, and that explains HIS curious glance.

Across from Edward was a big, bulky black haired man (Emmett, the only other Cullen boy), and a drop-dead gorgeous sports-illustrated-model type girl with blonde hair and a very…curvy, body who was making out with him, shamelessly.

By now every one had looked away except for the Cullen's. Now all five pairs of eyes were on me, and I realized I was just standing there.

_God, I hope I remembered my contacts today, otherwise, telepathy can't really get me out of this one__._ I thought to myself.

I walked right up to their table; I was NOT going to be ignored by the only other vampires in the Washington who don't kill humans for a meal. Every one turned to look at me.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. And you are?" I said, smiling.

"I'm Alice! We are going to be best friends! I just know it!" Ah! Yes! The psychic! She hopped up and gave me a hug.

"Uh, hi. I think." I said, secretly happy she saw we would be friends.

"Please don't tell them?" I asked her, so just she could hear. She knew I was asking her not to tell the Cullen's that I was a vampire.

"I won't!" she said, perkily, also letting go.

"I'm Emmett!" Emmett boomed, I have to admit. I knew it was coming and it still startled me. He gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett…I…need…air" I gasped out, even though I didn't. He let go. I could still make him THINK I was human, because my heart still worked. Don't know why, but it did.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." I faked being out of breath.

"I'm Edward." He said, a little hesitant… and, did I hear a hint of confusion?

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him; Yep. Confusion.

"I don't think I want to know…" I mumbled, for their benefit. They all turned to me.

"What?" I asked, faking surprise.

"Nothing. I'm Jasper, by the way. And, that's Rosalie. Don't take this the wrong way, but, not many people come and talk to us, let alone on their first day, um, why did you come over here?" he asked me, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know! Well, I mean, I met Carlisle the other day, and he said that you guys were pretty much the only teenagers in town who didn't complain non-stop about school, and I asked him why, and he said to ask you guys." I said, with enthusiasm.

"Um, well, I guess it's because we don't really have anything else to do during the school days, and after a while, sitting at home gets pretty boring." Edward answered, and all the Cullen's laughed quietly. I had to hide a smile because I knew what they meant. Hiding a smile at an inside vampire joke is really hard.

I suddenly felt calm. I felt the need to glare at Jasper, but I settled for motioning with my eyes for Alice to do so. She caught on. I had to hold back a smile, yet again.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, Bella, what is your schedule?" Alice asked me. I handed her my schedule.

"Oh, lets see, you have second and third period with me, sorry, you don't have any of us with you first period, you have 1st lunch with Me, Edward, and Jasper, and you have fo-" She was cut off by Edward.

"That's enough, Alice. No need to overload the poor girl." He handed me my schedule.

"Thanks, but, you know that this girl ain't gonna take ant of that kind-a stuff? She's gonna kill you." I murmured, fully aware he heard it. His smile faded. She probably showed him a vision he didn't like too much. I muffled my laughter with my hand. No one acknowledged it.

"Alice, dearest sister of mine, you wouldn't, would you?" he asked, a little scared. She just stuck up her nose, and kept on walking.

"Yep, she would." I added perkily. Alice showed me to my first class, and said she'd be out here when I left. I didn't doubt that she could get across campus in 2 seconds flat. Somehow, I don't think this school will be as bland as the one in Phoenix.

**A/N: Next chapter is EDWARDPOV of up until now.**


	3. Bella's First Day EPOV

I turned off my radio and joined my siblings at our usual lunch table. Alice had been blocking her mind all night, so I guess something 'good' is going to happen today.

"What is going to happen today, Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh, you'll see in 10...9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…" She pointed to the door. I looked up, everyone stopped talking, and a beautiful girl came into the cafeteria. Lauren walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi. I'm Lauren. This is my school. You try to take it, and I'm going to give you my full wrath, got it?" Lauren said, with anger in her voice.

"_OH NO! A pathetic little human whom I could crush with my pinky, or even my telepathy! What ever shall I do!"_ she shouted. I looked to my family and all the others in the cafeteria. Apparently, it was her thoughts.

"Oh, I wouldn't DREM of taking your school! Although, I really could do without your smell." Everyone started laughing, and Lauren burned bright red and stomped off.

She looked over directly to our table after all the curious gazes had left her. She seemed to of been assessing us all. She took in a shaky breath and suddenly all Cullen and Hale eyes were on her.

_"God, I hope I remembered my contacts today, otherwise, telepathy can't really get me out of this one." _She walked directly up to us and sat down. My eyes never left her.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. And you are?" She said, smiling. Alice had a vision of her and Bella shopping today after school. She perked right up.

"I'm Alice! We are going to be best friends! I just know it!" She hopped up and gave Bella a hug.

"Uh, hi. I think." She replied, with an odd look on her face.

"Please don't tell them?" Bella asked Alice, no one but me and Alice heard, seeing as how I have the best eyes and ears in the family (I'm the fastest too).

"I won't!" Alice replied, perkily.

"I'm Emmett!" Emmett practically shouted. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"Emmett…I…need…air" She gasped out even though she didn't; her voice said she was lying. He let go. I was now officially convinced: Isabella Marie Swan is a vampire.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." She faked being out of breath.

"I'm Edward." I said, a little hesitant. She was REALLY good at acting.

I figured out I can't read her mind unless she shouts in it. I need proof she's a vampire, and that I'm not just getting paranoid after that vile Victoria came to us seeking help to plan revenge against (and I quote) 'the Bitch who killed my mate when he was trying to save me from her' (un quote).

I think I added a bit of confusion into my words when I spoke them.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "You ARE going to explain the confusion later."

"I don't think I want to know…" Bella mumbled. We all turned to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm Jasper, by the way. And, that's Rosalie. Don't take this the wrong way, but, not many people come and talk to us, let alone on their first day, um, why did you come over here?" Jasper cut in, with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know! Well, I mean, I met Carlisle the other day, and he said that you guys were pretty much the only teenagers in town who didn't complain non-stop about school, and I asked him why, and he said to ask you guys." She said, with enthusiasm.

"Um, well, I guess it's because we don't really have anything else to do during the school days, and after a while, sitting at home gets pretty boring." I answered; Jasper was too new for our excuses. We all started laughing; only a vampire would understand that. She was hiding a smile, Ha! Further proof of my accusation!

I suddenly felt calm and mentally thanked Jasper, while Alice scorned him.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, Bella, what is your schedule?" Alice asked Bella.

"Oh, lets see, you have second and third period with me, sorry, you don't have any of us with you first period, you have 1st lunch with Me, Edward, and Jasper, and you have fo-" She was cut off by me.

"That's enough, Alice. No need to overload the poor girl." I handed her her schedule.

"Thanks, but, you know that this girl ain't gonna take ant of that kind-a stuff? She's gonna kill you." She murmured. Alice showed me a vision of her pushing my CD's into our family safe, which I don't know the combination of.

"Alice, dearest sister of mine, you wouldn't, would you?" I pleaded with her; Bella muffled her laughter with her hand.

"Yep, she would." Bella added perkily. I sulked off to Gym.

**A/N: Next chapter Bella goes to Carlisle for her blood, but he goes hunting, and guess who 'offered' to fill in for him? Yep, you guessed it! Our favorite topaz-eyed, bronze-haired Adonis! **


	4. I'm A Vamp! So What!

First period was literally a killer, it was gym. And everyone has to take gym ALL FOUR YEARS of high school here. Yes, I AM a vampire, but I still have the inability to walk across a flat, stable surface without finding SOMETHING to trip over.

The bell rang, signaling that we could go to second period.

"Why, hello there, Bella. What's up?" Edward said, smirking. I decided now is as good as any time to use one of my gifts

"Um, where's Alice? She said SHE would be here to walk me to English." I looked through his eyes (power of mine #2).

_**Ha-ha. Little pixie is sort of tied up right now… hehehe. (Then there was a picture of her in his car tied up, literally.)**_

"Um…something, came up." He smiled. I felt like slapping him.

_Easy Bella, you need to remain in control, you get your blood today at 8:00, not long now…_ I mentally reminded myself.

"Um, okay. So, what's up?"

"Not much. What are you doing after school today?" I stopped walking and gave him a blank look.

"Alice wants you to go shopping with her until the stores close at 9:30 tonight, since it's a Friday." He clarified.

"Um, I…uh, have an, um…Why am I telling YOU? Alice could have asked me in Person." I almost said 'Vampire' instead of 'Person'.

_Man, my life – or, existence – is complicated…_ I went through all things wrong with me I could decipher in my head.

"Because I'm her personal messenger for right now." He replied slyly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I already have…err, _plans_." I said, getting a little nervous.

"Um, alright. I'll deliver the message." And he walked off.

The bell rang just as I sat down next to Alice. When and how did she get here?

"So, Bella. Would you like to go shopping with me today from after school until 9:30?" Alice asked, turning towards me.

"Uh-huh. No thanks, I have plans. Didn't Edward tell you?" she gave me a curious glance.

"You have plans, with Edward? As in, my brother, Edward?" she asked, incredulously.

"No, I have plans that don't – or at least shouldn't – involve him. He just asked me in the…" oh. I hit my forehead with my hand.

_I! AM! SUCH! AN! IDIOT!!! He knows! Of course he knows! I mean, what ulterior motive could he have to ask! And when did he get Alice out of his car?! I was with him the whole time! Even WITH vampire speed he couldn't make it there and back with a screaming pixie without me noticing, could he?! Then again, he does do that dazzly thing with his eyes that makes me want to spill my guts… Oh! Never mind!_ I got lost in my rant and started to day-dream about Edward.

"Ms. Swan? Hello? What is your answer?" Mrs. Herda (our English teacher) asked.

"Um, I'm sorry? Will you please repeat the question?"

"Pay attention next time, Ms. Swan. I will ask this only once more: what is the name of the classic, and most well known, love story of all time, and why did just under half of the public referto it as 'rude to all w-" I cut her off.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, originally played by only males, but that 'rule' was considered sexist many, many years later, and so now women traditionally play the women's parts." I stated quietly.

"What was that, Ms. Swan? I could not hear you from all the way up here. Please repeat your answer."

"Sheesh! What? Am I on Jeopardy or something?" I mumbled, Alice giggled. "Um, I said 'Romeo and Juliet'."

"You answer was much longer the first time. Please repeat it EXACTLY the way you first said it." God, I hate teachers.

"I said, and I quote: "Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, originally played by only males, but that 'rule' was considered sexist many, many years later, and so now women traditionally play the women's parts." Unquote." I shouted. "Loud enough for ya?!" I shouted, also. Everyone was gasping and giggling; the teacher just scoffed and gave me a detention.

_Oh no! I'm already loosing my control. I need to feed…and fast!_

"Alice, I need to, um…go home, can you cover for me?" I whispered to her while grabbing my stuff on my way out to detention.

"Sure. You ARE explaining later. Just come over when you can, anytime is good."

"Okay, thanks Alice." She nodded and went back to work.

I ran as fast as I could without raising suspicion out of the classroom.

"Why, hello again, Bella. Where are you off to in a hurry?" Edward asked, once again, smirking, after I ran into his (rock-solid muscular) chest in the parking lot.

"Um… I need your phone. Hand it over." I pleaded.

"Why should I? And, why do you need it?" he asked, still smirking.

I tapped into his eyes; it's in his back-left pocket. Ewe. Just great.

I just grabbed it and looked through the phone book and pressed the one that said 'Carlisle'.

"Hello? Son, this had better be good; I JUST left the operating room, you had impeccable timing." He started. I ran to my truck and hopped in and locked the door after me, with Edward pounding on the door cursing at me to give his phone back.

"Um, Carlisle? It's Bella. I lost it in English, I need to feed; now-ish."

"Alright, come by anytime, and, why did you use my son's phone?" he questioned.

"I didn't have a phone, nor do I know your number, and he is like, stalking me, or something because he's around every corner I turn." I mumbled into the receiver.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you do not give me my phone back, I swear I will murder you! Or hand you over to Alice and ship you off to the mall of America!" Edward shouted.

"Carlisle, my car won't start, I feel sick, your son is annoying me, Alice wants to take me shopping and I fell like I'm going to pass…out…" and with that, I slipped into unconsciousness.

I heard a crash and felt the seat beneath me disappear.

"Yes, Carlisle. I'll help her." I heard Edward say; I heard a few beeps. "Jasper, I need your help. Now. Come to the Volvo. Thanks." And then I was set down in a warm, comfortable, familiar, hold in the backseat of a car.

"Thanks Jazz." And the car started.

"Carlisle said to take her to the hospital, and he knew how to fix her. I can't get her to sit still, but you can. Thanks."

"Yeah, sure. But, this seems too familiar to me." Jasper stated. I knew that voice! So it's THAT Jasper!

"Jazz! It's so good to see you again. I missed you." I mumbled into his chest after opening my eyes.

"Um, Edward? Did she hit her head or something?"

"No, why?"

"Because she said she knows me…"

"Oh, yeah, like I haven't heard THAT ONE before…" I murmured.

"Izzy?!" I nodded. "Is that you?!"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"No wonder you aren't tempting to me! It's my Izzy!" he said, and Edward gave us a weird look.

"We're here. Come on, Carlisle's waiting." And then I was pulled of my 'brother'.

"Hey! I want my Jazzy back!" I mumble-shouted.

"YOUR Jazzy?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Ooo-kay… that's not weird at all…" Edward murmured.

I suddenly heard three all-too-familiar voices; Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were here too. Edward put me back in Jasper's arms to fill in Carlisle on my current condition.

"I missed you, Jasper. My life was HELL without you, but it's good to know you changed." I said, after he set me down. I pulled him into another hug.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE?! WHAT THE HELL?! AND BELLA?!" Alice shouted, ripping me off of Jasper.

"Ugh! Alice! My head hurts! Please stop yelling at me and my brother…" I mumbled.

"Brother?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, he's my best friend, ever. Victoria had nothing against me after he left, so I tried to kill her, but I ended up killing James instead." They all looked at me in shock, Carlisle because he thought I wouldn't tell.

"Yeah? So what? I'm not the ONLY vamp in this office! In fact, there aren't any FULL HUMANS within a 12 foot radius of Carlisle's office right now!" I said, crossing my arms and mumbling incoherent things.

"Um, I think we need to hunt this weekend. Sorry Bella, but this is all we have right now, you'll have to come back later." Carlisle said, after everyone but he and I left his office. Giving me one bag of AB, right now I couldn't tell if it was negative or positive, but I really didn't care. All I know is that I felt like I was changing all over again. I drank it quickly.

"Thanks, I'll come back on Sunday, but you'll be out then, won't you?" I said.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I have to be the chaperone because Esme took up a decorating project."

"That's alright, I understand. You have a life too. Or should I say existence?"

"Life works just fine."

"Hey Carlisle?" I asked, hopping off the table.

"Yes?"

"What's it like? To hunt, I mean." I asked.

"Well, hunting animals is different than hunting humans, but you'll have to tell me about your hunting experiences for me to explain hunting animals' accurately." He said, deep in thought.

"Well, I've never, actually, um…hunted, before. Victoria said we were on our own, and Jasper sort of helped me, and after the mini-war was over and we were separated, I tried to kill Victoria because she didn't know where Jasper was so no one could kill him. Then I came here. So, I've never hunted on my own, I've never even drunk from a body, it was a jar or bag, sometimes it was a box or something, too. I don't know, when you're at war, you take what you can get. I learned that from Jasper. He's a great big-brother."

"Yes, he is for my children. I think it best if you do join my coven, though; you need to learn to hunt on your own, it's not right for a vampire, vegetarian" I giggled "or not, to of never learned to hunt, it's just wrong, no offence. "I shrugged "Charlie is going to a police officer's convention in Portland this week-end, maybe now's the best time. After today, I'm very concerned for you; I already think of you as a daughter, but, we will have to teach you some respect with your powers, though; invading another's mind while they are trying to kidnap their sister is not very nice." He said, smiling.

"I think I have to take you up on that offer, as much as it pains me. But, can we do it while he IS in town, I don't want him to think it his fault for leaving me alone while I 'die', and can it please be a simple car crash or something?" I asked, anxious.

"Yes, that shouldn't be too hard."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I gave him a hug.

**A/N: Next chapter Bella 'dies' and moves in with the Cullen's, but not before Lauren TRIES to publicly humiliate her! (Pitifully, very very pitifully, tries.) PS: Esme decorates; Edward kisses Bella; Alice and Rose bond with Bella; Carlisle fixes the house after the boys' prank on the girls (prank not including Esme and Carlisle except for the clean-up) goes horribly, horribly wrong; and Charlie moves in with Billy and Jake after Bella 'dies'! (I repeat) fun! Fun! FUn! FUN!**


	5. Moving In With HOPE

**I decided not to 'kill' Bella, so she's just moving in. um, Charlie was offered a room at Billy's, but decided to stay in the house he was in.**

**Bella POV**

"Esme, Carlisle?" I asked once we got to their house, or mansion.

"Yes?" they both turned to look at me.

"Could I move into a, um…different house or something? Not that I don't love you guys or anything, but I have, um some….things… I don't want you guys to have to deal with?" it came out as more of a question; Jasper smirked.

"Good to see you still have some _Hope_." He added, smugly; everyone turned to look at him, he shrugged in response.

"Sure. We have a guest house out back that has two stories. It has a kitchen, bathroom, a den and one bedroom. Is that alright?" Esme asked.

"Definitely! Thank you guys." I said, truly glad I met Carlisle.

"Good! Girls! We have a new mini-house to decorate! Let's get to it!" Esme said, getting Rose and Alice to bound over, smiling huge grins.

"Any color or furniture requests?" Esme asked me, I guessed for the house.

"Um, what ever you think works for me. I'm just really grateful to you guys." I said, smiling.

"You should ask Charlie if you could move in with my family! He's gonna say yes! I know it! But only because we have parents there, and, he's gonna love me! He thinks I'm a positive influence on you!" Alice shouted, all hyper like; I giggled. "And, he's glad that 2 of the Cullen boys are taken, and the other 1 will be your 'enemy' by then." Alice whispered in my ear; I looked over to Edward suggestively and she nodded.

_Great. Just what I need; my crush being my (hopefully) temporary enemy…_ I muttered in my head, grateful that Edward could only hear my thoughts if I shouted them like I did earlier today. Oh! That's how he knew I was a vampire.

**1 Week Later, After Bella Has Permission to Move In With the Cullen's…**

"Wow. You guys are so AWESOME!" I said, giving each one a hug, except Edward, whose glare I just returned; in the past week we've become pretty distant, and, as Alice had predicted, enemies.

"Thank you Bella; Decorating is my hobby." Esme said proudly.

"Carlisle, I need a huge favor." I started.

"Tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do." He said cheerfully.

"I need to not die." I said quickly, he nodded and said it was fine; I rejoiced.

"Why don't we leave you with Alice so she can show you around and help you get settled." Esme said, guiding every one away.

"Thank you, again. I can't thank you all enough!" I said; she told me to stop thanking her because she already considered me family, I smiled at that.

After Alice showed me the most of the house, she showed me my room. As we were heading up the stairs, she stopped half-way up.

"Um, there's something that is unchangeable about your room that you're not going to like." She said, looking nervous.

"It can't be too bad. Just show me." I said, pushing her forward. When we got into my room, she pointed to the window.

Out of which was Edward reading on his couch in his room. My window faced directly into his and vampire eyes can easily see through blinds. This was not good. My smile faded, so did Alice's.

"See! I told you!" she said, gaining her perkiness and Edward's attention. He now was staring at me with a smirk on his face. I glared.

"I'll leave you to get settled then! Bye!" and she rushed out; I caught sight of her on her way out.

"Send Jasper over, will you?!" I yelled to her, she nodded and ran in the main house. About a minute later, smug Jasper came out and up into my house.

"What's up?" he asked casually, dropping his smirk. "I see you still have _Hope_. That's why you asked for a separate house, isn't it?" he asked, the smirk returning; I nodded solemnly.

"Three things; one, don't think like that because Edward will hear, two, listen to this" I shoved a CD at him with my newest song **(A/N: She has a secret life as a singer (no, not like Hannah Montana, just a country singer), imagine her voice to be like Taylor Swift's because she will be singing Taylor Swift songs and calling them "Her's" even though in this story, they will be. So, DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS BELLA WILL SING! THEY BELONG TO TAYLOR SWIFT (unless I say otherwise, in which case it will be in an A/N right before the song).)** "Called You Belong with Me. It only has one song, but I need feed-back, okay? And three; how do I do this with HIM being able to hear!?" I asked, pointing to an ease-dropping and smirking Edward Cullen who waved when Jasper looked at him.

"Zathura? She owes you a favor for a live meal." He said, sort of making it a question. I broke out into a grin and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much, Jazz! You are a genius! And not a word or thought! Got it?!" I asked him, half-way out side with him following me.

"Sure, no problem." He said, smiling.

"I need to make a call; can I borrow your phone? I really don't want to have to run all the way to 'penguin-city' just to talk to her." I said, seriously.

"Sure." He said, handing over the phone.

"Alice wants you." I said after tapping into her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! Can she listen too?" he asked, respecting my privacy.

"Why not. But absolutely NO EXPLAINATION! Got it?" I said, showing him how serious I was.

"Sure. No problem. See ya!" and he literally pranced up the stairs; I giggled again.

I dialed the phone and she picked up on the second ring.

"Zathura? Remember that favor you owe me? Well, I need to collect; I have a nosey-neighbor who can see in my window and I can see in his, he's a mind reader, and I really don't want him to know about hope. I need an enchantment please?" I asked into the phone, I heard her laugh.

"Sure, sure Sweetie. He's a vampire, is he not?" she asked, I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me. "You just nodded, didn't you?" she asked, she knew me well. I giggled in response. "Where are you living?" she asked, sighing, knowing she had to come to me.

"I am currently living with the Cullen clan in Forks, Washington in the United States." She laughed.

"I'll be there momentarily, dear."

"Thanks." I said, gratefully. About a second later, Edward was whispering in my ear.

"Who's Zathura?" he asked, doing that dazzle-thing he does all the time. I laughed.

"Like I'd tell YOU!" I said, pointing to his face.

"Hello, Dear." Zathura said.

"Hi!" I said, jumping up to hug her.

"I see you've grown accustomed to a different way to eat again. What is that, the fifth time? I'll stick with my diet. I only need to eat once every ten years." She said, proudly, getting all the Cullen's and Hales to come out side and see what was up. Jasper came up and greeted her next.

"It's nice to see you again, Zathura." He said politely. I poked him in the side.

"Grudges bite you in the butt." I muttered to him; he had a grudge against her.

Alice came up and pecked her cheek. "Hi! I'm Alice! I'm Bella's best girl-friend and Jasper's mate!" she said, in a very perky tone. Zathura laughed.

"It's nice to meet you all; I just came to do a favor for Bella." She said, straightening up.

"Why are your eyes purple?" Alice asked, suddenly. Mine and Jasper's eyes widened, and Zathura's mouth curved up into an evil grin. I jumped in between them.

"DON'T!" I shouted at Zathura before she could lunge, she regained her control and apologized. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I said, to Zathura, she smiled apologetically; I nodded to let her know her apology was accepted.

"You didn't answer my question; Why are your" Jasper cut her off.

"Don't!" he shouted at her, I tugged Zathura over to my house.

"What kind of charm do you want on your house, dearest Isabella?"

"I want the mind reader to not be able to see in my room without my permission and to not read the minds of anyone in my house and for the psychic to not be able to see any futures that take place inside of my room without my permission. Is that specific enough?"

"Yes. Wait a moment…" she began to chant in a language that belonged to her 'kind'.

"It is done, my dear. My debt has been paid. If you shall need me, _you_ shall be in debt to _me_. Are we understood?"

"Yes. I can't thank you enough Zathura. Thank you! And have a safe journey home, don't get lost! Good bye."

"Good bye, dearest Isabella." And she poofed off **(Her power is teleportation and spells, as you may have noticed. And when Bella said 'penguin-city', she meant Antarctica.)**.

"Why were her eyes purple, Bella?" Alice asked. "What does she eat that's so bad Jasper won't say?" she added.

"Vampires. I gave her James after I captured him, instead of killing him. So she owed me. She eats the vampires that ask her that question. Oh! And, ask Jasper about what his grudge is over." I said, she got scared and Jasper pulled her into a hug.

I walked up to my room to find a note on my window sill. It read;

_Dearest Isabella,_

_It's all in the blinds; when they are closed, no one, not even vampires, can see or hear into your bed-room; if they are open, it's like they aren't there. It's the same for the powers of vampires, but powers instead of vision.-Zathura v._

"Nice," I said, closing the blinds.

I found a cell phone next to the note, there was a text on it;

_Next time you call, I want to know it's you before I pick up. Please use this phone.-Zathura v._

I laughed at that; she really knows me well, I'm glad she was my battle trainer.

I called up Melanie, Ty, and Dean and told them my address; I waited outside for them to come over.

"Melanie couldn't make it, I hope you don't mind; she had a really bad allergy attack and her mom's taking care of her." Ty said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, totally." I said, running a hand through my black wig. I looked down at my outfit: pale-blue jeans and a tan v-neck blouse, totally Hope enough.

Jasper walked out (thank fully alone) and came around to my house; I was suddenly glad my front door wasn't facing the Cullen Estate.

"Loved it, Hope. For Melanie?" he asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Guys, you remember Jazz? I tracked him down; he's now literally my neighbor. I got this guest house from his adopted parents who are now looking after me."

"Hey, Jazz. Good to see ya again." Dean said, doing that weird high-five thing they always do.

"It is for Melanie. Good to know you didn't forget about us; we were a little worried when Hope said she lost touch with you when her sister and her sister's boyfriend died." Dean said, taking his guitar into my den with me following with the sound system and Jasper with the drums and Ty with the keyboard.

"Ready to get started?" there was a course of 'Yeah's coming from every one.

"Jazz, do you mind filling in for Mel?" I asked, he said it be like old times.

The music started and I grabbed the mic and started to sing and dance along.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me" and we sung it 3 more time just to be sure we were ready for our gig tonight in Port Angeles.

"I think we're ready. Will Melanie be better soon?" I asked Ty.

"Yeah. She was fine this morning but her mom told her she wasn't aloud to leave the house until our gig. So she'll be there for sure." He answered.

"Cool." After we loaded everything back into the van, we said our good byes and Jasper told me that from 12:00-3:00 pm was 'quality family time' time, so we had to go to the main house.

"What's up?" I asked when they gave me weird looks; Jasper was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked him; he pointed to my clothes, stuff Bella would never wear is tan or powder-blue, so they were a little wry.

"Oh, sorry…I was uh, in a hurry to get changed?" it came out as a question and Edward gave me a mischievous glance, then spoke.

"Wow, Bella. I didn't know you were that kind of girl. Locked in a sound and see proof room for an hour with three guys, and then you come out after 'getting changed in a rush'? _Very_ suspicious." He said, with a suggestive tone; Jasper was near hysterics, Emmett was booming, Alice was glaring, Edward was smirking, Rose was nodding in approval and Esme and Carlisle looked disappointed and appalled; I finally caught on. My eyes widened.

"No! NO! It's not like that! We were" I started, but paused; I didn't know how to finish that sentence without getting in trouble or risk loosing my personal space because letting any Cullen know would mean Emmett would know, and what ever Emmett knows, the whole world knows. Him knowing that I'm Hope would not be good. So I sighed in defeat. "It's not like that. I can't tell you what we were _actually_ doing, but it wasn't anything inappropriate, I assure you." I said, giving up on trying to find an excuse.

"Yeah! I would never cheat on Alice, or let anyone touch Bella like that. Whether she would want to or not." He said towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"Over-protective much?" I muttered, fully aware he heard.

"What, exactly WAS going on in their, young lady?" Esme demanded.

"I…can't tell you…" I muttered, disappointing her; every one gasped, no one leaves Esme's questions un-answered, and I just did.

"She was…um, setting up an appointment for a swim-suit fitting." Jasper said, remembering our excuse in Phoenix, I glared.

I slapped him up-side of his head.

"We're not in Phoenix anymore, idiot." I muttered to him.

Edward laughed. "Face it Bella. You've been caught doing something wrong." He said smugly.

"Fine! I'm in a cult or something!" I screamed at him, his smirk disappeared and he looked confused.

"Or something?" he questioned. Today will not be fun.

I walked into the barely-used kitchen of their house with every one of them following me, excepts for Jasper and Alice, who was sworn to secrecy like Jasper, and Jasper was explaining to Alice because she still thinks he cheated on her.

I grabbed a fudge bar from the freezer and they all threw me questioning looks.

"What?" I asked, taking a bite. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"You WANT to throw up?" Rose asked me.

"Huh?" I was confused. _Oh, right! They don't know I can eat human food. At least this will get me pout of explaining Hope to them…_ I thought to myself; then a commercial came on for the World Wildlife Fund, with, wouldn't you know it, Hope as the spokes girl. I turned off the TV too quickly and Edward noticed this and turned it back on.

"Um…I can eat human food, so I don't have to throw it up!" I said over the commercial, every one bought it, and left the room, except for Edward and Emmett, who were watching the commercial. Edward is pretty smart, and would piece it together soon…

"How does your body digest it?" Emmett asked.

I put Edward's hand on my neck to show him I still had a pulse; this got his attention.

"I'm still alive. Technically." I added, now confused at how Edward got distracted by touching me. Emmett muttered an "Oh…" and walked out, probably bored. Edward didn't move his hand away, instead, he stepped closer to me, and slowly brought his had up to my cheek, with a face blank of emotion on; I leaned into his touch and realized that we were unconsciously leaning in towards each other. Within seconds, his lips and mine were not ever a centimeter apart.

"Hey, Bella? What WAS going on in your house? We aren't letting you go until you give us a reason able excuse." Carlisle said, with the rest of the family entering the room; Edward and I had pulled back, but his hand was still cupping my cheek, and I was still leaning into his hand. We pretty much ignored them because we were off in our own little world, then my phone (that was in plain view on the counter) rang, with Hope's newest released song: Picture to burn as the ringtone. That means it's Melanie. I grabbed my phone and stepped away.

"Hold on guys; sick friend." I said, pointing towards my phone which I answered.

"Sup?" I asked into the phone; all the Cullen's and Hale's gave me a questioning looks, because I never answer or talk like that – or, at least, Bella didn't.

"Hey, girl? Sorry I missed it – but I'll definitely be there tonight! How did it sound? Was Ty okay? He was really worried about me. We're dating now! Did he tell you that? Oh! Was Jasper there today? He is sooo cute! I missed him so much after Vic and J died! How are you holding up by the way? Are you" I cut her off

"Questions much? It sounded great; Ty looked distant and wouldn't shut up about how beautiful you are or how he didn't want to leave you today but your mom kicked him out; Yea, Jazz was there, he's here now and no, you cannot talk to him, Alice his GIRLFRIEND" I said that loudly into the phone "wouldn't appreciate it very much, yes, he IS cute; I'm fine, and no more Q's, kay? Um, I'm living with Jazz and his adopted parents right now who think that I did something inappropriate with Ty and Dean because I was with them in a sound-proof room for an hour alone, well with Jazz, and they can hear you right now, you're on speaker, and no, they only know B, not H. good? Okay. Finish up quick, I need an escape plan."

"Kay! Thanks! Um…sorry about that Alice! Major crushing since the eighties! Nothing ever happened though, you're his first girlfriend! Um… hi everyone else I don't know! Sorry, Bella was hanging out with my BF and her 2nd best guy-friend. Um, any way…I guess I won't get to meet you in person, seeing as how you haven't met H yet…yeah! I guarantee nothing happened! She's too much of a prude! Do you see the way she dresses? Practically no skin! Um…so, yeah…Bye!" and she hung up. I let out a sigh of relief; that could have been chaotic.

"I don't think I want to know any more, dear. Just, come watch the movie with us." Esme said, pulling me out into the den after I threw out my garbage.

"What movie is it?" I asked, sitting down next to Edward who, bye the way looked at me with an emotion I couldn't define so I looked through his eyes; he liked me! He liked me! I'm so happy! I broke out beaming.

"It's called: 'Miria, Queen Bee'. It's a musical." Esme said, I froze. Hope is the main character in that movie. Jasper noticed.

"Um, can we watch something else?" he asked, I relaxed and silently thanked him.

"No! This is a new release, and we ARE GOING TO WATCH IT!" Alice said, pointing to the couch for Jazz and I to sit, I turned for the door to leave so they couldn't compare me and Hope.

"Where are you going, Bella? Its family time and you're part of our family, so get over here!" Emmett said, smiling. He had no idea the doom that was to be inflicted on me. I needed a distraction to take away the disk. I really hated using these specific powers, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I took a deep breath and every one looked at me weird and Jasper skillfully pulled him and Alice out of the room, with her fighting all the way.

I sat down; I'll have to make them imagine that Hope looks different than me.

Half-way through the movie, just as Hope was about to sing Picture to Burn (my ringtone) I felt it; the fire. This was not good, the whole room swirled and time froze, I was thrown across the room, time unfroze, and I was unconscious, and I couldn't see it, but I had silver eyes, and skin that was changing colors every second. Carlisle came running over.

"What happened to her?!" Edward demanded.

"She used her power too long, she needs to rest; Victoria did this to her once, and she wiped out all the newborns who tried to feed off her. She needs to get calm before we can touch her or we'll all die. Come on." Jasper said, pulling everyone up and out of the room.

"I'm staying." I heard Edward stay, then the room changed colors; it was now all different shades of blue. I looked through Edward's eyes to tell him to go, but he was hurt that I was hurt; my being in pain was hurting him. I knew the emotion now: love. Edward Cullen was in love. With ME! The room returned to normal, and Edward held me, making everything go back in its place in the room.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. Dang sub-consciousness. I always answer in truth when I'm asleep or passed out. Great.

"I'm Hope. I didn't want anyone to know. Jazz and Mel are the only ones who know that I'm Bella AND Hope; everyone else thinks I'm just one of them." I whispered so only he could hear. He laughed and shook his head, I glared.

"What's so funny, mister?" I asked him, getting annoyed.

"We wouldn't care, Bella." Edward said.

"Yeah, but I don't want the world to know, I want to live a _normal life_." I said, going off into distant places.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure we could keep a secret. And, you are the freaky-est vampire ever to walk the earth, so you could never have a _normal life_." Edward said, doing that evil dazzle thing again.

"Whatever Emmett knows, the world knows." I said, he understood.

"Well, I guess you aren't going to like Emmett for much longer. Anyway, Alice and Rosalie want you to watch a movie with them called 'Raise Your Voice'." He said, helping me up.

"Ugh! What is it with this family and Hope?!" I screamed at the ceiling, Edward was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his laugher.

I started to walk off towards Alice's room (we agreed that it would scar me for life to go in Rosalie and Emmett's room), but Edward grabbed my wrist and turned me around and kissed me.

_Kissed me! _Me! I kissed back (duh!).

"Wooooooooooooo-hoooooooooooooo! Nice Dude!" Emmett is _so_ freaking annoying. We reluctantly pulled away from each other. I punched Emmett and he rubbed it mumbling an 'Ow…'. Jasper was laughing his head off and I gave Edward a peck on the lips and ran upstairs.

"Hey vampy famy." I said, plopping down in a random chair and staring off into space.

"What's with her?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Bella, what did we miss?" Alice asked me.

"He kissed me." I mumbled, staying in my dream-like state.

Just then, about 20 balloons came in through the window and splattered all over; I didn't even notice. Rosalie and Alice were screaming, apparently they were filled with neon orange paint.

"Oh, we are SO getting them back!" Rosalie said; Alice looked distant; I finally came out of my dream-like state.

"If we get them back, we get in trouble; if we don't, they get in trouble." Alice said, I was now up.

"What happened?" I asked them about the suddenly orange room Alice would never allow.

"Oh, finally come out of your Edward-Day-Dream, have you?" Alice asked, sarcastically.

"No, just taking a break. Why?" I answered; she rolled her eyes.


	6. A TORNADO! or not

**You guys are soooooooooooooo lucky I don't believe in cliff-hangers, otherwise you'd be stuck with a cliffy for like a month now, right? Anyway, sorry. Here's the next chapter of The Newest Vamp in Town:**

After the boys had gotten in trouble, we were all sitting in the front room, watching TV, when I suddenly went blank in my mind and sort of zoned out.

"Oh no, I know that face! Izzy, you can't!" Jasper shouted, getting off the couch next to me after I got out of my zone-out state.

I blinked a few times, and got up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "Isabella Marie Swan; She. Will. Kill. You. Without any hesitation!" He said, trying to get some sense into me.

"You think I don't know that?!" I snapped, getting angry.

The rest of the family was giving us confused looks.

"Well, I'm coming with you; I know her-" Jasper started.

"Victoria is with her!" I snapped; he looked taken back.

"You are not going. At least not alone." He tried to reason.

"You think you can talk me out of this? You think I changed my stubborn nature?" I asked in disbelief; he shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you kill your self! This is a suicide mission!" he said, getting annoyed.

"Which is why I'm going alone." I said, getting up again, but he pulled me down.

"Look! Neither of them knows about my powers, and you'll all die if I don't go! I can't let that happen!" I said, getting up, this time pulling Jasper with me.

"They're on their way _here_?!" he exclaimed. "This isn't good." He muttered.

"Yeah, well I have a favor to call in." I mumbled, pulling out the phone I got from Zathura.

"But then you'll owe her! Remember!" Emmett said.

"I'm not calling her." I said, dialing the number.

"Look, I don't really know how this works or anything," I started saying into the phone, in a quiet tone so (hopefully) no one could hear me. "Momento morte." I said, hoping they would get the message.** (A/N: 'Momento morte' means 'instant death' in Italian.)**

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Isabella." I said.

"Oh! I'll be right back with-" she was cut off by someone else grabbing the phone.

"Hello, Isabella. What can I do for you?" Aro asked, in a smiling tone.

"Momento morte." I said and heard him gasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Um, Victoria and Maria are coming- I sensed their presence's, along with about 13 others, I was hoping I could go and at least hold them off- I don't want my new family to get hurt because of me! And my brother already offered to help, but I don't want him to die- I just, really need your help! Could you please send someone to help keep them away or kill them? I don't like resorting to violence, but I need to!" I said, hoping he would help.

"Of course! I cannot come myself. What are your whereabouts?" he asked.

"Forks Washington." I answered.

"With the Cullen Coven of 'vegetarian' vampires?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" I countered.

"That's your new family? I will come myself, then. I would be delighted to help out my old friend Carlisle." He said, with what sounded like a smile in his voice.

"Um, alright. But if any of them are hurt because of you- I swear to god, that you will not even have time to apologize." I said.

"Very well. You are trying to protect them, no?"

"We have 48 hours, exactly, until they arrive in my presence, and I will expect you and/or your follower to be there. Good bye." I said, and hung up.

I sighed in annoyance at Aro and his idiocy, and his ignorance to what a family really is.

I sat back on the couch I was on before my phone-call, next to worried looking Jasper.

"You know Aro Volturi? On a personal level?" He asked in disbelief.

"Stupid-vampiric-hearing." I muttered.

"Yes." I answered, trying to ignore them all.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"He and Marcus got in a fight while, I was in their presence, and I… sort of, saved his life." I said, like it was nothing; they all gasped.

**76 hours later; Victoria and Maria are dead, Aro is still in debt to Bella, and Bella and Edward's relationship have been literally on pause.**

We were in the middle of lunch today, and Edward leaned over to me.

"I think you should tell the rest of the family about Hope." He said; I shrugged and agreed.

"Hey, you guys know Hope, the singer, right?" I asked the Cullen's and Hale's; Jasper went into a coughing fit.

"Yeah!" Emmett started, as I took a big drink of lemonade. "I have a shrine dedicated to her! She is so awesome!" Emmett said. I spat out my drink.

"Who in this family knew about that before today?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Everyone raised their hand but me.

I slowly turned to Edward and took a deep calming breathe. Everyone at our table was watching closely.

"You _knew_ about that?!" I questioned a very scared looking Edward, through still gritted teeth; he nodded weakly. "And you told me," I was getting louder as I stood up. "To tell them?!" I questioned, still getting louder.

"Human speed! We're in public! Remember!" Alice whisper/shouted.

"Run." I said, standing still. "Fast." I added, and he got up and ran from the table. I chased after him, staying pretty close to him.

"I am going to rip you apart, burn the pieces, and dump them in the ocean!" I screeched, as we exited the cafeteria doors and turned down the hall.

I noticed we were headed for his house.

"Why am I chasing you to your house?!" I yelled at him, getting even more annoyed.

"Home-field advantage!" he shouted over his shoulder.

**2 hours later…**

**Rosalie POV**

We walked through the door to our house, hoping our brother was still alive.

"Wow. I hope Edward's okay- it looks like a tornado went through here." Emmett said, walking through the door.

"Emmett, quit exagerat-" I was cut off by seeing that he _wasn't_ exaggerating- it really looked like a tornado hit.

"What _happened_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh, Edward is _just fine_." Alice said in a weird tone.

**Bella POV**

"Wow. I hope Edward's okay- it looks like a tornado went through here." I heard Emmett say. I looked at Edward.

"Their home." He and I said at the same time.

We scrambled quickly to get everything back to normal.

"Do you think Alice knows?" I asked, trying to find a way out without the rest of the people in this house noticing.

"Oh, Edward is _just fine_." Alice said in a suggestive tone.

"Yep. She knows." Edward answered.

"How do I get out?" I asked, desperate.

"Window." He said.

"There's a short jump for a vampire, you might be able to make it." He said, pushing me towards the window.

"Okay! I love you! Bye!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and jumped out the window and I landed just a foot from my mini-house. I turned around to face the Cullen's main house, to see Jasper coming towards me looking a little confused, and a lot angry. I decided it was time to run into my house, but he caught me.

"Please tell me you did not just do, what I think you did?" he asked, sounding desperate.

"Well, that depends on what you think I just did." I said trying to get out of his grip, but I couldn't.

"You did, didn't you?" he said, looking angry.

"Maybe?" I squeaked out in a tiny voice.

"Where's Edward?" he asked, getting even angrier. "I am going to personally murder him!" he said, letting go of me and stomping back to his house.

I followed him and stopped him right after he entered the main entrance.

"Stop!" I shouted at him, while trying to hold him back.

He froze when he took in his surroundings.

"Please tell me you didn't do this." He said in a weak voice.

"Hey! There you are! Did you murder Edward? Is he okay?" Rosalie asked me, momentarily pulling my attention away from Jasper.

"Um, yeah. He's fine." I said, turning back to Jasper, who was stomping up the stairs.

"What's with him?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper! Don't!" I screamed, running after him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" he shouted back, stopping.

"Because it's just as much my fault as it is his!" I shouted at him, getting mad that he was blaming Edward. "You actually think I would be stupid enough to- I'm not even going to say it. Or is it that you just don't trust me?" I asked, getting mad at him.

"Ooh! What's going on here?" Alice asked, while Jasper just gave me an incredulous look.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to discuss with someone that you have no need to know anything about." I said, huffing at Jasper. I turned around and went up stairs to Edward's room.

I didn't even bother to knock; I just huffed and plopped down on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, shutting his door and sitting down next to me.

"No! Jasper either doesn't trust me, or always secretly hated you." I said. "Either way, I don't like it." I mumbled, leaning onto him.

"Okay, forget about that. What were you doing before I bugged you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Cleaning up. I just finished my room, actually. I was hoping I could have the house clean before Esme and Carlisle get back from the hospital." He said smiling. Then his smile dropped. "Too late." He whispered.

"EMMETT!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Yeah little sis?" he asked, after literally breaking down the door. I got up and hugged his waist.

"Please, will you take the blame for this?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"You caused all this?" he asked; I nodded as he got a big goofy grin.

"Did Eddie-Boy over there help you out?" he asked, with the same goofy grin. I groaned.

"Not you too!" I said, hiding my face in his shirt.

"Sure I'll take the wrap for you, little sis! It'll be fun!" he said. "But you owe me! Big time!" he said, exiting the room.

I plopped back down next to Edward.

"Better, now that we're not to blame?" I asked.

"Not really. Jasper is yelling at me and Emmett and Alice are making fun of me inside their heads." He said; I groaned.

"I'm sorry." I said, falling backwards on his bed.

"Hey, I never noticed you having a bed before." I said, noticing that. "Well, before today." I said.

"Yeah, well, Alice kicked me out of my room this morning; I guess this is why." He said, falling back next to me.

We went downstairs to join the rest of the family, and Emmett was being scolded by Esme.

He walked towards the couch Edward and I were sitting on, and leaned real close to me.

"You owe me, big time. And I intend to collect. Very soon- very, very soon." He whispered, so only I could hear; I took an involuntary gulp of fear and anticipation.

"So, why have I gotten reports of Bella trying to murder Edward?" Esme questioned, sitting down across from us.

"Carpe diem, baby. Seize the day!" I replied, getting shocked and disbelieving looks from Alice and Rosalie and Emmett- they didn't know I had it in me.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs holding a boom-box- with, no doubt, a Shakira CD in it.

"Time to collect Bells!" he shouted.

"Um, no thanks! I'd rather sit with my boyfriend." I said, shrinking into Edward, who was chuckling.

"Don't you mean '_sin_ with you boyfriend'?" he said, smirking. I glared.

I heard Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie gasp.

"You are suck a butt much!" I shouted at him.

"Go to hell, Bellsie!" he shouted back.

"I can't; they have a restraining order against me." I shot back. He opened his mouth to say something, but just nodded in approval instead.

"That was a good one!" **(A/N: this is the same routine that's in All Because of Jake And Emmett, I just like the idea a lot, so I'm going to use it in here to!) **"But you're still doing the routine." He said, his voice dropping to a dead-serious tone. I internally groaned for ever telling Emmett that Jasper and I made up a routine when we got bored one night- with Alice's permission of course.

I drudged up to him, he was holding the boom-box close to his chest, like he thought I would smash it or something- which I probably would, and had a bunch of lights set up and stuff, and I glared at Jasper- who had been the one who let it slip and made me tell the story.

"I _hate_ you." I hissed and he winced back.

"I have the lights and music set up already!" Emmett cheered, grabbing me by the wrist. "Where'd you put the dress?" he asked, grabbing the outfit he was going to wear from the closet in the hallway.

"You just _had_ to make me do the routine _directly after_ I get my first boyfriend ever?" I asked, glaring. "I through the damn dress out the day you bought it." I said, turning around. "So, I guess I can't do the routine with you!" I said in mock-sadness.

"No worries! Alice saw that happening, so she bought you another one!" Emmett boomed; I froze in place and groaned.

I changed and met Emmett back downstairs, where he had a theater-type curtain hanging up.

"You know what to do, sis!" he said, going to center-stage and pointed his face at the ground, hiding it behind his hat. It was a non-vocal version, so we were the voices in this song.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, No fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira _the music started up and I skipped on stage and walked in a circle around Emmett with one hand on his shoulder the whole time.__

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that I stepped away from him a little and started dancing on my own._  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_ I did a belly-roll to line up with the beat, and started doing my dance again.__

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection I gestured to myself then froze when the music changed in beat for Emmett to speak the part.__

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this I un-froze and walked a little closer to Emmett. Rosalie and Edward are not going to like the next half of the song._  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_ he spun me around three times as he spun around to the music._  
Shakira, Shakira_

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on he spun me in, then out again._  
Reading the signs of my body_

And I'm on tonight I shook my hips rhythmically, like a hula-girl would, but perfectly to the rhythm._  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy _I spun myself back into Emmett and began to do a more… modern version of dancing._  
Come on lets go, real slow _I slid down his body half-way, then quickly came back up and spun around to face him._  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right I danced on my own again._  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira_

Oh boy, I can see your body moving I started, pushing his shoulder so he had to go backwards twice._  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing _we began to do a sort of waltz/tango type thing._  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint _he dipped me backwards quickly, then pulled me up and spun me out and I spun back into him, and we went back to our club-type dancing._  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain_

Baila en la calle de noche we did a complicated bunch of spins and turns._  
Baila en la calle de día_

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this he spun me around behind his back with one of our hands connected, sort of like in the king's waltz._  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira _he let me go back to our separate dances that went with the choruses.__

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized I raised my hands over my head and did what Alice calls a 'just begging for sex' type move._  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body _I froze and Emmett grabbed my hand again, and Rosalie pulled me off of Emmett. They continued the dance after I left.

"My debt's been paid!" I shouted over my shoulder, walking off stage. I ran up to the bathroom on Edward's floor that was never used.__

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

"I'll go talk to her." Alice said._  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting I heard the song end in the distance as I slammed the door and locked it, and began to cry.

Next thing I know, Alice is hugging me. "How'd you get in?" I asked, stopping my crying.

"I'm a vampire; a locked door can't hold me. Why are you crying? Rosalie has a right to kick you off her husband." Alice said, smiling as I pulled my head up.

"One; I don't give a crap about Emmett! Two; the reason I owed Emmett was because he took the blame and the whole family found out anyway! Three; Edward hates me." I whispered the third one.

"Why would Edward hate you?" she asked, confused.

"Because I refused to dance at all with him! And, did you see the look on his face when I came on stage in this itty-bitty lengthened tube-top?!" I asked, crying.

"Are you crying?" she asked in disbelief.

"No." I muttered lamely.

"Then why do you have tears on your cheeks? WAIT?! Why do you have tears on your cheeks!?" she screeched, getting everyone to come upstairs.

"Thanks a lot, Alice! Thanks! That's the last time I ever confide in _you_!" I said, running out of the bathroom and sprinting down the stairs, and out to my house.


	7. Melody

I went into my room and closed the curtains and locked my door and began meditating.

I heard thumping on the front door of my mini-house, so I looked through the closest eyes around me, and got something weird.

The eyes were super-small, almost not-there, and were closed. The person didn't have a mind either. I ran downstairs hoping my mind was playing tricks on me, but I threw open the door, and there was Jasper. I'm pretty sure Jasper can think and see.

"What were you looking at 3.79 seconds ago?!" I demanded.

"Um, how upset you and Alice looked." He mumbled. I froze, still holding the door- now all my body weight was against the door.

I closed my eyes and tried it again. I got the same things, and Jasper was two inches from my body!

I'm no doctor, but if I look through someone's eyes that basically aren't there, and they don't have a mind, and they're closer than two inches from my body….

I fainted.

**Jasper POV**

"I'll talk to her, you guys can listen from here, if you must." I mumbled, heading towards Izzy's house.

I kept thinking about how upset Alice and Bella looked after Bella yelled at Alice as I knocked on her door.

She suddenly threw it open.

What were you looking at 3.79 seconds ago?!" she demanded.

"Um, how upset you and Alice looked." I mumbled. She froze, still holding the door- now all her body weight was against the door.

She closed her eyes and did what she calls 'meditating', where she looks through the closest person's eyes to read their thoughts and see what they see.

Then she fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground and stared at her.

"_What was I thinking that made her faint?!"_ I asked myself inside my head.

"You made her faint?!" Edward yelled, pulling Bella away from me gently; I shrugged.

"I don't know what happened; one second she was meditating, then next she fainted." I said, he sighed and carried her back to our house and set her on the couch in the den.

**Bella POV**

*DREAM*

_I woke up to a beautiful little baby girl tugging on my hair._

"_Mommy! Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose want me to go shopping with them! AGAIN!" she pouted._

"_MELODY RENESME CARLIE CULLEN! You ARE coming shopping with us!" Alice shouted, coming into the room. Melody looked on the verge of tears._

"_How about I come with you guys?" I asked, pulling my beautiful daughter into my lap._

"_If you're going, I'm going! You can't make me stay with my brothers alone! Besides, if my girls have to endure torture, so will I." Edward said, pulling Melody into his arms as she grinned._

"_Alright! It's a Cullen woman plus Edward shopping trip!" Alice shouted, clapping._

"_You're the best Mommy and Daddy any baby-vampire could ask for!" Melody said, hugging me and Edward at once._

*END DREAM*

I woke up in the Cullen's den, on the couch and smiled hugely. I hopped up and was happy about having a baby girl now! I don't know if it will really be a baby _girl_, but Alice likes shopping and can re-do it later if it is a boy.

"I'm coming!" Alice shouted, pulling me towards the door.

"What was _that_ about?" I heard most of the rest of the family ask, as Edward and Jasper stopped Alice and me from getting to her Porche.

"Where are you going? You owe us an explanation! You had us all freaking out!" Jasper shouted as Edward looked worried.

"We're going shopping! For lots of pink!" Alice shouted, prancing off to her car, and leaving me alone with the guys. I guess it will be a girl.

"Oh! Real nice! Just for that, you don't get to help plan for it!" I shouted after her, and she gasped and was immediately at my side.

"What's the game plan, missy? What do I tell them, what do you tell them, and what do we leave out and how much pink am I permitted to buy without your help?" Alice asked, pulling me aside and talking to me so that only I could hear.

"Let me do the talking, and you can throw the shower too." I whispered quieter than she had.

"YAY!" she screamed, making me wince.

We walked back over to the guys, arm in arm.

"We're going shopping." I said.

"For who? You hate shopping, Bella!" Edward said, doing that dazzle thing.

"Melody." I mumbled, visibly melting into his gaze. Alice tugged my elbow.

"Bella! You're breaking!" She whispered/shouted in my ear, which snapped me out of it.

"Oh! He deserves to know!" I snapped. "It's your husband who will go on a murder spree!" I whispered back and her mouth formed into an 'O'.

"Come on, Jazzy! Bella and I can shop later! She and Edward need to talk!" Alice said, pulling him away as he narrowed his eyes at me and Edward.

They went upstairs.

"Come on!" I said, pulling him towards his car.

"What do we need to talk about?" Edward asked.

"Well, after we're out of hearing range, I'll tell you! You're family will go insane if they hear." I whispered, as he opened the door for his Volvo for me. "Especially Rosalie." I added.

Once we were out of vampire-hearing range, he asked me what was up.

"Okay, before I say this, do not freak out! And if you hate me and want nothing to do with me after you hear this, I understand- although, Rosalie may tear you to shreds… whatever." I said, shaking those thoughts out of my head. "Ignore her if she tries to kill you."

"Bella! What is going on?!" he demanded.

"We- well, for sure I will have a baby girl- you may not want anything to do with her." I whispered; the car screeched to a halt on a (thankfully) empty street.

"When…How…Who…" he stuttered, looking confused.

"Seriously? I mean, you know how, and about three hours ago, and, you." I said, answering his questions.

"Huh?" he asked, his eyes avoiding my gaze until now.

"My power that I have alerted me, and I had a dream about it. And Alice confirmed my suspicions when she squealed about it." I said, shrinking away from his angry and confused gaze. His eyes visibly relaxed.

"Why did you look angry until now?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"Because in order for someone to know if they're pregnant without going to a doctor, you'd have to be after or in the middle of the first trimester of pregnancy, and you were a virgin 3 hours ago- then again, no one's ever heard of a female vampire virgin, so for all we know you could have lost your virginity a decade ago or something." He said, shrugging. "So where to?" he asked, starting the car again.

Okay, now I'm confused.

"Wait, so it's perfectly fine with you if I'm pregnant with your child?" I asked, confused.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p' as he turned onto another road. "Now you're stuck with me and my family for eternity." He said, smirking.

"You honestly think I would leave you? I mean, you're like Mr. Perfect or something- if anything you'll get bored of me and _you'll _leave." I said, looking back out my window.

"Bella, I will never leave you, as long as you wish for me to stay with you, I will." Edward said, pulling into the mall parking lot and shutting off the engine.

I attacked his lips with mine, which he eagerly accepted and deepened. He then pushed me lightly off of him.

I felt a little hurt and rejected.

"We aren't going to have a repeat of earlier in a mall parking lot." He said, smirking; I giggled and we got out.

"So I take it you already named her?" Edward asked, opening my door.

"Melody Renesme Carlie Cullen." I said, standing up straight. "And please don't treat me like I'm made of glass until she's visible, okay?" I asked, not wanting to be crippled.

"As you wish, Love." He said, guiding me towards the doors.

"By the way," he mumbled, stopping me where no human could hear our conversation. "One, we're in Port Angeles so no one from home will embarrass you; and Two, you must promise to marry me someday." Edward mumbled, his lips a fraction of a inch from mine; I nodded.

"I promise- but not until we at least graduate from this school." I added, before kissing his lightly and chastely.

"If you proposed right now, I would probably accept."I said, smiling; he got an impish grin on. "I didn't mean it literally! Wait until we're not in a public place." I groaned as he pouted.

"Please? I just want to make it clear that you're mine." Edward said with an adorably cute puppy-dog face on. I sighed.

"Fine. But don't do the whole 'get down on one knee and give a whole speech' type thing, okay?" I said in a weak voice as he broke out into a grin again and slipped a ring on my finger.

"You carry a ring with you?" I asked, giggling. He shrugged.

"Alice said I should start doing it." He said like it was no big deal. I giggled again and kissed him again, like we had in his Volvo- but this time, he didn't push us apart.

"Ooooh! It's Edward and Bella! I didn't know they were going out!" I heard Jessica Stanley' voice say, coming closer to us. Edward and I reluctantly pulled away and sighed.

He turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Hello Angela, Jessica, Lauren." Edward said politely.

"Hi." I said, smiling and holding Edward's hand with my right hand and putting the other one in my pocket. Edward noticed I was hiding the ring and did a mock-hurt face and I glared at him.

"Did you guys just get in a silent fight? Edward looks like he wants to eat you or something." Jessica said. I choked on my own saliva as Edward chuckled and pulled me closer.

"No, actually just celebrating making our relationship official." Edward murmured into my hair and I smiled into his chest. I saw Lauren do that fake-choke/gag thing and glared at her.

"Well, Eddie, if you ever want a real woman, here's my number." Lauren said in a voice she thought was seductive. I ripped myself away from Edward and snatched the napkin.

"Oh! Lauren, it looks like you got your number wrong!" I said, in mock-astonishment. She grabbed the napkin back in disbelief. "It should read 206-666-SLUT." I added, glaring at her as Edward and Angela hid their laughing and Jessica and Lauren looked at me with their mouths gaping at me.


	8. Bye For Hope Hello For Melody

**Bella POV (Okay, it's Hope's POV, but still…)**

**That night, at Hope's final concert…**

"Hey there! As you may know, this is our last concert as a full band." I said, my smile faltering a bit, but then I remembered why Hope had to disappear. "The rest of the band- the more important part- will most likely find a new singer, they write some great songs! Well over ¾ of the songs I sing for you guys I'm just the voice for, and they're the lyrics. Um, the reason I'm smiling even though my singing career is over, is because, I am getting married to the most wonderful guy ever! And we are planning to have a baby girl in the near future, so, CHEW ON THAT, PRESS!" I shouted, getting the band to laugh, and part of the audience to join in once they got it. "this is a song I've had lying around for a while, and it's about a previous relationship I was in- you may have heard of the guy, his name is Jonathan Jerkewitz, star of almost all female dreams, yeah- he abused me, and is not rotting in jail! Yay! Sorry, anyway, this is a song I wrote, for him, and the 'face of an angel' thing is for my personal savior, Melanie- I actually got the base of my future daughters name from her because she saved my life." I said, smiling sweetly in Melanie's direction. She knows about the vampires and what not. Her brother is one. "My baby-girls name is going to be Melody. Sorry to give you all these boring facts about my personal life, but I'm pretty much going to literally disappear off the face of the earth after this concert. So, without further delays, here is a song to the Bastard who almost killed me many times! It's called 'White Horse'." I said, pulling the microphone stand up to my height better.

"_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known_

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now." I finished, ignoring the small tears that fell when I remembered the stuff that Melanie saved me from.

"Okay, any requests? This is our last concert as a whole group, so we're mixing it up a bit! Any of our songs, we can even give you guys one of the ones we decided to not publish, if you want?" I said; the band and I discussed that we would give them the un-published songs if they wanted them.

The crowed chanted 'New Song', so we obliged.

"This one is called 'See You Again', and it goes out to my fiancé. I will warn you; the ones we didn't publish have a different feel to them, so, if you don't like it, let us know and we'll go back to the other ones, okay?" I said, they all pretty much broke out into grins. "By the way, Serenity and Donna are an inside joke, just so you know." I added, so they wouldn't get confused.

"_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special when you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like a must've known you in another life  
'Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
(Can't wait)  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Donna said, "Oh she's just being Serenity"  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Donna said, "Oh she's just being Serenity"  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Donna said, "Oh she's just being Serenity"  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again" I finished and they went insane.

"I guess you guys like those type of songs, too?" I asked, and they all cheered again.

"Okay, this one has the same type of feel, and it's for Melanie and Ty, as you most likely know, they are dating, and it's sort of a love/hate thing, but they totally belong together, like the song we just released as a single, 'You Belong With Me'.

"_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do" I finished.

"This one, once again, has the same type beat. It's called 'Here We Go Again' and it goes out to my new soon-to be big sister, we fight way too much, and she doesn't like me, but I'm her husband's favorite sister, and I wrote this song for them, because they fight way too much, but are true soul-mates." I said, dedicating it to Rose and how she feels about Emmett.

"_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Every time you come around_

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you_

_Oh Oh_

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again_

_I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again"_ I finished again, once again they went insane.

"Okay, this is how I felt before I joined the band- I'm feeling really self-centered right now, with all the songs having something to do with me. Sorry about that! You'll probably hear a lot of the band up here, where as I'll be gone forever, so I guess I just want us to make an impression one last time together." I added. "Any way, here is 'Outside Looking In'." I said, smiling.

"_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in" I finished, smiling.

"To end our final show, this is a song that the whole band can agree on. This song is how the band makes each other feel; despite the fights we have everyday. It's called 'Jump to the Rhythm'." I Said, the band giggled and chuckled behind me.

"_Oh, Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Yeah  
Oh jump in  
Woah-oh Yeah_

I used to think that winning was for everyone else, yeah  
But then they showed me a picture of  
Me being myself yeah  
You make me feel so special inside  
Like there was nothing that I couldn't try  
I'll always feel like a winner it's true  
With you

You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm  
And step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance  
To the music  
All in together we shine

Yeah,  
Life isn't all so simple though  
Tough choices to make yeah  
Trying to keep everyone happy can  
Be a mistake yeah

The time has come to be true to yourself  
Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else  
Deep inside there's a winner it's true  
In you

You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm  
And step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance  
To the music  
All in together we shine

Jump in to the rhythm  
Step to the music  
Say it all together to show  
How we do it  
Dancing to the rhythm  
Dance to the music  
All in together we shine

Jump in, hey  
Jump out  
Hey a little bit, a little bit, a little bit, a little bit, oh  
Turn around  
Yeah now bring it up high  
Yeah can you touch the ground  
He's got it, She's got it  
Everybody's got it

The time has come to be true to yourself  
Stop chasing dreams meant for somebody else  
Deep inside there's a winner it's true  
In you

You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm  
And step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance  
To the music  
All in together we shine

Jump to the rhythm and  
Step to the music  
All in together lets show how  
We do it  
Step to the rhythm  
And dance to the music  
All in together we shine" I finished, smiling hugely.

"Now, our very own Melanie has a very good voice, but only hides in the back because of stage fright, so, if you can turn the lights down so she can't see the crowd," I said, gesturing towards the lighting crew; the obliged and I mouthed 'Thank you'. "I'm sure that if you guys are quiet until I come back up front, she'll be fine and might, just might, sing a song for you guys! How does that sound?" I asked. The crowd went even more insane than before. "Okay, quiet time until I come back up front, okay?" I asked, and they immediately shushed.

I walked back to a very scared looking Melanie.

"Come on, soon I won't be singing and you have to take over or accept some diva into your group! Do a duet with Ty! He loves you and will do anything to make you more comfortable!" I begged. She shook her head. I got down on my knees and did the beg thing with my hands and gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" she said, grabbing the microphone from my hand and dragging Ty up with her. I took over at the keyboard to play in place, the best I could, but I'm not a very good temporary replacement, because the keyboard can play the sounds of the drums and bass at the same time and because the sang I knew they were going to sing needed a piano.

"We will be singing "Every Day'." She announced, and the crowd remained silent.

_[Ty] Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can_

[Melanie] Make it last forever  
and never give it back

[Ty] It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

[Both] Because this moment's really all we have

[Ty] Everyday  
of our lives,

[Melanie] wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Ty] Gonna run

[Both] While we're young  
and keep the faith

[Ty] Everyday

[Both] From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Melanie] Take my hand;

[Ty] together we  
will celebrate,

[Melanie] celebrate.

[Both] Oh, ev'ryday.

[Melanie] They say that you should follow

[Ty] and chase down what you dream,

[Melanie] but if you get lost and lose yourself

[Ty] what does is really mean?

[Melanie] No matter where we're going,

[Ty] it starts from where we are.

[Melanie] There's more to life

[Both] When we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,

[Melanie] wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Both] Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday

[Ty] from right now,  


_[Both] gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

[Melanie] Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
Oh, ev'ryday

[Ty] We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

[Melanie] It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!

[Ty] We're not gonna lose.

_[Both] 'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_

[Ty] Everyday  
of our lives,

[Melanie] wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

[Ty] Gonna run  
while we're young 

_[Both]  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

[Dean, Me (Hope), Ty, & Melanie] Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Oh ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!

_Oh ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!_

[Melanie] Ev'ryday!" She finished, entranced in Ty's eyes. I walked back up to the front of the stage and everyone went insane again. Ty and Melanie bowed.

"Thanks for helping with the stage fright thing." Melanie said after we were in the female dressing room.

"No problem."

"So is Bella getting married to a vamp or what?" she asked, plopping down in one of the chairs next to me, begging for girl-talk as I took off my wig and let out my real hair.

"Yes, Bella is. And the vamp is named Edward Cullen and he is literally Mr. Perfect! Everything he does is wonderful! He plays piano, has a wonderful singing voice, great at sports, undeniable control, the best ever besides his father figure, who is 4 times his age! Any way, back to the list of his perfections, he protects me perfectly, he promised not to treat me like glass until the baby in my tummy is visible when I am fully clothed," she cut me off.

"I take it he's great in bed too?" she asked; I blushed furiously. I didn't know I could still do that- I guess Edward brought out the human in me. "I'll take that as a yes! I didn't know you were really expecting! I thought that was future plans! Please tell me you aren't getting married for the baby's sake- or the sex." She added, smirking.

"Oh, no- he planned on proposing later- we weren't even officially going out when he and I, um, you know-ed. And that was earlier today! So, we sort of rushed into it. He says now I'm stuck with him for eternity, so I might as well get it official- he knows I don't believe in teenage marriages, even though we technically aren't teenagers…" I mumbled.

"So, how many times have you guys 'you know-ed'?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Well, I don't know how to explain this; we only went into his room once, that was earlier today, but we were in there for about 2 hours and… I lost count after 4." I murmured; she gasped.

"What kind of kink do you guys have?" she asked, excited.

"What?" I asked, taken back.

"Kink; you know, a fetish?" she looked at my blank face and started giving examples. "Do you guys wear costumes? Do it in public places for the thrill? Dom & sub?" she started, counting all of them on her fingers as she explained.

"'Dom and sub'?" I asked; she looked up at me.

"Like role-playing, but one of you has total control over the other- the one with the control is dominant; the one who is pretty much helpless is the submissive." She explained.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." I said. "We don't use 'kink'" I said, doing air quotes around the word.

"What do you mean you don't use it? It's like impossible not to use _some kind_ of kink!" she shouted, getting carried away. I groaned.

"Having a discussion about sex without the guys? Not fair." Ty pouted, poking his head into our dressing room.

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked, approaching me with lust written all over him.

Melanie, who had run into Ty's arms and dramatically kissed him, pulled away from him and had to support herself up against the wall because she was laughing so hard.

"Does he hit on every girl? Or is it just because I'm in a robe sitting on a couch in a slouching position?" I asked Melanie, who had finally calmed down.

"A bit of both; you do look pretty easy sitting like that, B." she said, smirking as Ty wrapped his arms around her. I stood up, glaring at my best friend **(A/N: She means Melanie, btw.)**

"Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?" Dean asked in what he thought was a seductive voice, but no one is seductive except Edward to me.

"Hi! I'm engaged to a wonderfully smart, strong and all around perfect guy." I said, standing up.

"He doesn't have to know, we can just have a little _secret_ fun." He said, touching my arm; I was about to throw him across the room when Edward suddenly waltzed in our dressing room.

"Hell-o." I heard Melanie say, so I turned around as she told Ty "What? I can look, but I won't touch! You do the same!" as an explanation to him.

"Please refrain from touching my fiancé." Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist in a protective stance, no doubt the glare was for Dean's perverted thoughts.

"OMG! You went just making it up! He _is _unbelievably gorgeous! Hi!" Melanie said, perking up in front of me and Edward suddenly. "I'm Melanie." She said, circling him as he stepped away from me like he was her pray. She was assessing him.

"Hmm…" she mumbled, touching his arm muscles as I tired not to laugh at the looks on Ty's and Edward's faces. "Toned well," she assessed, continuing her circle around him. "Nice-" I cut her off.

"Do NOT say my fiancé has a nice ass- only I can say that." I said, getting dead serious as she continued her assessments.

"Looks like the gentlemanly type, but secretly rough…" she mumbled to herself, going into the sex part of the assessment.

I put my hand on my forehead as I let my head fall, and shook it slightly while smiling. She knew he could hear her.

"Gorgeous sex-hair…" she added, again to herself but knowing he could hear her too.

"Dresses nicely, doesn't wear pants with the waist band at his knees…" she added.

"Doesn't even so much as glance at other women like he looks at her, doesn't have wandering eyes; focuses on her face instead of tits or ass…" she added; I had to laugh at that.

"_Definitely _looks like the sex-god type. Also treats women well" she added to herself; I looked back up to see three frozen in place guys at her assessments. "Totally-" I cut her off by slapping my hand over her mouth.

"Okay!" I said nervously. "Finish saying that sentence and Ty gets the pictures in his mail." I hissed and she did the lip-zip thing. I hope she remembered he's the mind-reader.

Edward chuckled. I guess she did forget; I hid my face in my hands as Ty pulled a triumphantly-grinning Melanie towards the guys' dressing room and locked the door, leaving me, Edward and Dean alone.

"Unless you want to hear their thoughts and screams, we have about ten seconds to get out of here." I said, pulling him behind me.

"I like your friend- Melanie is her name, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Am I really a sex-god to you?" he asked.

I groaned.

"That was said to her in confidence that she wouldn't think about it around you or mention it to anyone." I said, hiding my face again.

"Please tell me that the sentence I stopped her from saying out loud wasn't continued in her head?" I whispered weakly.

"'Totally fuck-able'?" he quoted. "'I see why they locked themselves in a bedroom for as much time as they could and were active non-stop'" he continued quoting her, even though we were in his car. He quoted us all the way back to the Cullen's house.

"Are you done now?" I asked, still hiding my face with my hair and blushing furiously. We were going up the winding road that signals we are in hearing distance.

"One more; 'I can't believe they have no kink'?" he quoted and I blushed even harder and tried to sink into my seat.

"Did you have to quote that one? Now your whole family heard that!" I said, groaning again as he chuckled.

I took a deep breath and let my hands fall on my stomach as we pulled up into the drive-way.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, getting freaked out.

There's already a bump on my stomach!

"What's wrong, Love?" Edward asked, concerned.

I shouldn't share- he'll start treating me like glass again if he finds out.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." I said, rushing into the house and pounding on his study door, ignoring the questions and remarks his family threw at me for the kink thing in the car.

"Open the damn door now! It's an emergency!" I shouted after I saw Esme was in the garden and he was doing work.

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle said calmly as I pushed past him into his study.

"Is this room sound-proof?" I said, looking around.

"Yes, unless you scream like you did in the hall-way. Why?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I whispered and he looked taken back, then annoyed.

"Alright, go tell Emmett to leave me out of his games- especially Truth or Dare! I have work to do!" he said, sitting back down.

"No! No one but Edward, that father, Alice, the psychic, my best friend, and me, the mother know! You see, I'm getting freaked out because this morning was my first time ever, and my stomach already has a visible bump! It's tiny, but it's there! This morning I found out because of my power- it was the closest things, even though she doesn't have eyes, a mind or a heart beat yet, but it's only been 13 hours and I look like I'm half-way through the first trimester of a human pregnancy! I have no idea how much longer I can keep Rosalie from babying me, Edward from treating me like glass and Alice from throwing endless parties and shopping trips! I can't take that much drama! The morning sickness hasn't even shown up yet, none of the usual signs except for the bump! I know this is a lot to spring on you at one, but I have no idea what do!" I whispered, breaking down.

He looked taken back.

"Okay, maybe this isn't a game. Well, come here, let me see if anything thing else is going on with the fetus." He mumbled, grabbing a stethoscope.

"Her name is Melody Renesme Carlie Cullen." I said, he looked taken back again. "Alice confirmed that it was a girl earlier and I had a dream about her when I passed out and Alice yelled her full name because Melody didn't want to go shopping with her. And no, I will not consider abortion or adoption! I really want a baby- besides, I'm like half-vampire or something, and Edward is full vampire, so I'm pretty sure I can't just give her to a bunch of humans!" I added, not wanting to discuss loosing Edward and mine baby.

"Alright." He said, pulling the stethoscope away from my stomach. "I'd say the fe- _Melody_ is progressing about three to four times faster than a human. Based off of information I learned in Africa from a vampire born of human mother and vampire father, she should grow three to four times as fast until her body is that of a 17 or 18 year old- she will have the hormones and, um… urges that teenagers have, too, by the way- just a heads up. She should have a progression somewhat like that. Alright? I predict the heartbeat will show up sometime in the next 6 hours, so, you'd better make the announcement before you head off to bed. And, before you ask, yes, you can still have intercourse without hurting your baby until your stomach has grown roughly 5-7 sizes bigger, then I'll have to give you a check-up if you wish to continue. In the mean time, you will be craving weird foods and blood soon, so be prepared for that. I think this whole pregnancy should last 3-4 months at most, so I think we can 'home-school' you for the rest of the year, and you should keep human contact to a minimum because if you smell it too often, you will densely crave human blood and Rosalie will give into your demands without a second thought." He said. "Other that that, would you like me to call a family meeting so you can share the good news?" he asked; I nodded. "You will also have to come to me twice a week to check up on and make sure everything is alright with Melody." He added.

"Oh! Edward and I are getting married too! And it's not just for the baby." I said, walking towards the door.

"I'm really regretting having a family full of hormone crazed teenage-vampires." He muttered, following me out the door.

"Hello, Love." Edward mumbled, kissing me fiercely, which I eagerly accepted.

"We're about to share the good news- both of them. If that's alright with you?" I asked, after regretfully pulling away from him.

"Yes, I heard everything Carlisle said in his office through his mind, and is telling me it's best if you do all the talking." I nodded.

We got to the kitchen table and they all looked expectantly at Edward and me as we sat down.

"Okay, before I talk, does anyone have anything they want to say or announce?" Alice and Emmett hopped up, grinning mischievously. "That doesn't involve Edward and my sex life?" I asked, as sweetly as I could.

"No." everyone said.

"Okay then. Emmett, do not touch me, okay?" I asked; he looked confused. "I have been disappearing a lot lately- it's because of rehearsals." I started; Jasper was grinning at how Emmett would react to this news. "Jasper Whitlock Hale! Wipe that grin off your face or I'll do it for you!" I glared at him and he sensed my anger and got rid of the grin; Alice giggled at my hormones. "I'm Hope." I said quickly and Emmett's eyes widened.

"My sister is pregnant? And getting married? And _famous_?" he asked, standing up. "This is _huge_ news! I've never met anyone famous before that actually liked me!" he shouted, getting everyone to give him disbelieving and incredulous glances as I hid my face in Edward's shirt. "Oh, yeah- the getting married and expecting a baby girl named Melody is cool too." He added.

"Wow! You really like Hope." I said.

"I was wondering why Edward was in Hope's dressing room after her last concert." Emmett muttered. I slumped down in my chair.

"I really hate your brother." I muttered, noticing the goofy grins on every one of the 'teenager's faces and Esme and Carlisle excusing themselves.

"He was defending Bella from Dean and his cheesy pick-up lines." I muttered. "Wait!" I shouted, standing up again. "You were at the concert?! And spying at my dressing room?!" I shouted.

"Hey! In my defense; I didn't know you were my sister. I just wanted to meet you, but some guards pulled me away form my hiding place when Melanie was saying something you didn't like about Edward." He said, shrugging.

"What she say about Edward that you didn't like?" Alice asked, looking confused; I felt Edward shaking with silent laugher.

"That Edward was a sex-god and totally fuck-able." I muttered lowly; it made Edward laugh even more the way I said it with extreme enrage that she shared that stuff with him, her knowing full well that he could read her mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Alice said, still confused.

"I am _not_ saying it again." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, lifting my shirt up a bit.

"Apparently, whatever it was made our Bella territorial because they then got busy in the next room." Emmett added, with the goofy grin back.

"Shit!" I mumbled, getting out my phone. "I'll bet you 20 bucks they're still in that dressing room- even though it's closed." I mumbled, with made Edward chuckle.

"Melanie, do you know what time it is?!" I shouted at her after she picked up.

"No, I've been busy." She said; I could hear the grin.

"Yeah, well maybe next time your boyfriend should be territorial in a place that _doesn't_ close before you have time to get dressed and leave." I said, huffing.

"Oh." She said the smile dropping.

"You're damn right 'Oh'!" I shouted, starting my rant. "Thanks to your finished sentences, my fiancé was quoting them in the car, asking about them! And, guess witch one he said as soon as we were in hearing distance of his family?!" I asked; silence. "'I can't believe they have no kink'!" I shouted at her and heard her choke on water she was apparently drinking.

"Seems like those hormones are kicking in." she said, the grin back in her voice; I growled.

"Leave Melody out of this!" I shouted at her, ignoring the vampires that were looking at me like I am crazy and trying to hold back laugher at the same time.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm just really freaking tired and hormonal." I mumbled.

"Whose fault is that?" she asked, smug. "You're the one who had sex with a vampire who got you pregnant half-way through your morning! In a time period I happen to know you are always half asleep during- Ty says to tell Edward good luck with the dealing with a pregnant fiancé." She said.

"Yeah, whatever. It's his fault I'm having the baby; the least he can do is take care of me when it's kicking me with all it's ¾ of vampire strength from inside of me." I mumbled bitterly.

"Yeah, make sure the band get's invites to she wedding and shower! P.S: I still can't believe you have no kink! Gotta go! Bye!" she shouted, getting the last word in. I hung up and glared at the phone.

"How is it _my _fault you're pregnant?" Edward asked, putting.

"Because! You could have stopped it at any time, but you didn't!" I snapped at him.

"Ditto." He said, smirking.

"Fine; you wanna go there?" I said, approaching the table and ignoring the heads that were snapping between me and Edward and the bets taking place on who would win. "_You're_ the one who made me chase you here for 'home-field advantage'!" I mocked his voice.

"_You're_ the one who was chasing me because I didn't ell you that my brother had a shrine dedicated to your alter-ego." He shot back; I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not the one who started the competitive war between us." I mumbled. "You wanted to tell your family that I was a vampire before I even said two words to you." I hissed.

He shrugged.

"What can I say; you're intimidating when thinking. Adorable too." Edward said, smirking.

I kissed him full on the lips, sitting in his lap. He quickly deepened the kiss. I couldn't help it, my hormones were kicking in! And he just looked so god damn sexy when he's smirking!

"I don't get it; who won?" Emmett whispered at the group.

"I don't know; I've never seen anyone do that!" Jasper whispered back, making me smile into the kiss.

"Later peoples!" I said, pulling Edward towards the stairs. He then ran me up the stairs at his faster-than-normal-vampire-pace. We then had a repeat of this morning, this time, locking the door and him being gentle for the baby's sake.

**Okay! There is going to be a one-shot for a cut-out lemon scene that I'll have Kas or Sandra write… no way they're making me do that! Okay, check our profile soon for it; it will be titled 'Sweet yet Intense, A TNVIT Out-take'. TNVIT stands for The Newest Vamp in Town, btw. Sorry that all the songs are Disney or something, but they had a good beat to them!**

**Songs: White horse – Taylor Swift**

**See You Again – Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana**

**7 Things – Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana**

**Here We Go Again – Demi Lovato**

**Outside Looking In – Jordan Pruitt**

**Jump to the Rhythm – Jordan Pruitt**

**Every Day – High School Musical 2; HSM Cast**


	9. Shall We Dance, Elizabeth?

**Bella POV**

"We're going hunting!" I announced to the den.

"Can I come with?" Emmett asked, suddenly appearing in front of Edward and me.

"Um, Em, you're not going to want to do that!" Alice piped up form the stair way.

"Why not?!" Emmett demanded. "Its grizzly season!" he pouted, making me seriously reconsider letting him come with us. I cracked when Alice was trying to figure out how to say it without embarrassing me too badly.

"If you come, so does Rose." I mumbled. "Come on, Rose! We're going hunting!" I shouted and she was next to me in a minute, looking at my stomach.

I looked over at Edward, who was mock-hurt.

I slapped his chest playfully.

"You'll put up with it." I mumbled, making Rosalie giggle because she got it, and Emmett look confused.

We were in the middle of the forest we usually went hunting in, when Rose suddenly approached me.

"You never did share with me how Edward doesn't notice your predicament." Rosalie mumbled, begging for girl-talk.

"Well, um… we aren't exactly slow… or gentle." I mumbled, blushing as she nodded in understanding while grinning hugely.

"I'll share if you share?" She negotiated.

"Tempting… okay. What do you want to know?" I asked, sitting down Indian-style.

"Are you sure you don't use kink? Tell me what you do… describe it and I'll tell you if it's kinky or not." She said, sitting next to me.

"Remember how we were up there alone for like 5 hours at a time?" she nodded eagerly. "Yeah, well it's pretty much non-stop until my voice dies down from my throat being sore." I mumbled, looking ay her face; she gestured for me to continue. "Well, he isn't exactly nice to me… I mean, he says things that are…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was blushing so hard.

"Dirty talk?" She asked, finishing my sentence for me.

"Pretty much." I mumbled, looking back up at her.

"Is he dominant too? I bet he is! He has to stop being gentlemanly _some time_- and in bed, where it seems to turn you on, apparently, seems like the perfect place." I nodded to confirm this.

"But it's not dominant and submissive; I think that's what it's called, right?" I asked, wondering if I got Melanie's term right; she nodded. "It's more like he demands and I eagerly oblige." I said, trying to describe it. "And he's really gentle when he's… I don't know how to say this… _inside me_, but that's only because we don't wan to hurt Melody. Carlisle said I have about 2 weeks of harm-free sex before it will start hurting our baby, but we still have to be gentle. But other than that, he's really rough." I added; she gasped.

"I knew it!" she shouted, standing up.

"Shhhh! Quiet down!" I whisper/shouted at her as she giggled.

"Sorry, but I jus knew. You can't be perfectly mannered _all _the time." Rosalie mumbled.

"Actually, when I chased him to your house, he accidently cursed, and he noticed that it turned me on, so I don't know if he would have if it wasn't one of my turn-on's or not." I whispered, feeling like one of the guys were about to come running up to us or something. "Is that stuff considered kink?" I asked, going back to our general topic.

"Not really… he's just going by your basic turn-on's." Rosalie said, shrugging. "What are _his _Turn-on's?" She asked, smirking.

"He says every thing about me, and that his turn-off's are people who aren't me- especially the ones who throw themselves at him." I said, smiling.

"Okay, what are the rest of your turn-on's?" Rosalie pried, sitting back down as I followed suit.

"Um, his eyes- the way they always hold the emotion he doesn't let show; his hair- the way it's always so soft and just the perfect length to knot my fingers in; pretty much everything about him- especially his voice and smell. I can't describe them; it's like, heaven plus hell sent down to earth in the form of seduction." I said, shuttering from pleasure as I thought about him. "My turn-off's include; Mike Newton, Erick Yorkie, Tyler Crowley," Rosalie cut me off.

"So pretty much every guy but Edward." She said, smirking.

"No," I said; she looked shocked. "I _will_ admit that all the Cullen men are hot, but when I think about who I have at home, who loves me, they suddenly turn into total man-whores in comparison." I said, thinking about Edward.

"Could you please stop thinking about Edward; I can smell your arousal." She said, scrunching up her nose.

"Oh! Don't pretend you don't like it!" I snapped jokingly; we both laughed at that.

"Alice saw you and Edward knocking down half the trees in the forest, huh? That's why you were reluctant to let us come with you guys; now you can't have sex up against a bunch of trees." She mocked, smirking again.

"So, what are your and Emmett's turn-on's and offs?" I asked, looking at her again.

"Well, my turn-on's are; Emmett, costumes, whips, me being dom and Em being sub, the thrill of being able to be caught at any moment, any kind of torture-like equipment, stuff like that. My turn offs are human males and my family and guys that throw themselves at me when they have no chance." She said simply. "And Emmett is into any and everything as long as it's with me." Rosalie said, getting up.

"Oh!" I mumbled out of surprise as I got up.

"What?!" Rosalie asked, concerned.

"Here." I said, smiling as I put her hand on my now-bare stomach. Melody is kicking.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as loud as I could; Rosalie giggled at this.

"Ooh! Having sex, are we?" Emmett asked, appearing out of no-where. He then pouted when he saw it was Rosalie and I, and that we were both fully clothed.

"Yes, Love?" Edward asked, being able to tell the difference in my voice from distress and want.

"She kicked!" I said, beaming, as did Rosalie. Emmett wound his face in confusion.

"Of course she kicked, she's Rosalie!" Emmett mumbled; Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Not me! Melody- you know, the baby? You big idiot." She mumbled and understanding crossed his face.

Edward picked me up bridal-style and began running with Rose and Em right behind us.

"I can run myself, thank you very much!" I mumbled angrily.

"Nope!" Edward said, popping the 'p'. "You said I could only treat you like you're made of glass after Melody is visible while you are fully clothed," that made Emmett chuckle. "So I am because she is." Edward said, smirking. I glared at the mansion in front of me. I pouted and he kissed my pout.

He then quickly deepened the kiss, and I could tell we weren't going to be in control for much longer.

"Okay!" Rosalie said, breaking us up. "Baby kicking = time to talk to Carlisle!" She announced, trying to make my glare stop; I sighed knowing that she's right.

Carlisle said Edward and I can't have sex any more. The baby is progressing _that_ quickly.

No one but Edward, Carlisle and I have been notified that Edward and I aren't aloud to be alone, which is why everyone is confused as to why we're avoiding each other at almost all costs.

Alice pulled me into the den, where Emmett and Jasper were playing guitar hero.

"Did you and Edward get in a fight or something? I thought for sure you'd be having endless sex now that you have the opportunity to be alone." She asked, confused; this question got the guys to pay attention to my answer.

"No, we aren't fighting." I mumbled. "I wish we were fighting, but we aren't." I mumbled, sitting down on the couch carefully. They all looked really confused. Rosalie brought me my water, sitting down next to me.

"It's okay; if Emmett could make it, so can you." Rosalie said; she had figured it out when Edward and I avoided being alone but had lust and longing in our eyes.

I growled.

"Yeah right!" I said sarcastically. "He's had 40 years! I've only had 2 weeks!" I said, feeling very sorry for myself.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked, coming into the den.

"No! I'm not okay!" I moaned. "I have terrible cramps, suddenly want zebra blood and I'm really freaking horny and am not aloud to have sex!" I whined, throwing my head back onto the arm of the couch and wrapping my arms around the part of my stomach where Melody is.

Alice and Jasper started laughing where Emmett was suddenly in front of me, gone into full sympathy mode.

"I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I don't." Emmett said, looking regretful. "Rosie punishes me with no physical contact, but we could always make up early and have sex at any time; you kill your child if you have sex! No wonder you and Eddie-boy are avoiding each other!" he said, looking completely sympathetic. I laughed humorlessly.

"I know what'll cheer you up, Dear Elizabeth!" Jasper said, shooting up and dragging me towards a closet. My eyes widened.

"Oh no! Oh no!" I shouted, fighting him the whole way. "It won't fit! I'm pregnant!" I quickly thought up that excuse; he stopped in his tracks.

"Fine- no dress." He said, resuming his dragging.

He threw open the closet, ignoring the looks we got from everyone else.

"Please tell me you don't still have the-" he held up the high-heels I dread because I can walk in them. "Heels." I said in a scared tone. "If Alice sees me in these, I'm not singing at your guys' wedding!" I hissed; he nodded, throwing them at me. I reluctantly put them on. "Dearest Elliot!" I added, mocking him.

"I swear- if Emmett, Alice or Edward sees me doing this," I said, fixing the last heel and looking at my brother menacingly. "I will be more brutal then Marcus." I said, glaring; he held his hands up in defeat.

"Do you at least still have the non-vocal version so I can sing alone?" I asked, knowing that there was no way out.

"Yep!" he said, dragging me back to the den.

I was suddenly glad that Rosalie took Alice shopping and that Emmett was distracting Edward.

The music started and I looked down.

"Okay- I can't do this without the dress." I admitted.

"No problem! We can fold the top over and give you a different blouse." He said, suddenly having the dress and a blouse in his hands. I gave him a questioning look. "I've married Alice more that 10 times; living with her does stuff to your mind." He said, smirking.

I had the dress on now- I have to admit; he made me look good! And it wasn't as painful as when Alice or Rose does it.

The music started and I started to sing along with it and dance- I can only dance to this song, when wearing this dress, and these heels, and singing this song. Weird, I know- but true.

"_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December_

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

(singing aaaaa with the melody)

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know,  
things it yearns to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December"_ I finished- and still don't know how I can hold that breath, even as I'm a vampire I still have to breath in order to talk.

"I can't believe you can still hold those notes perfectly." Jasper said in disbelief as he brought me back up from our dip **(A/N: like a finishing move in a dance #)**.

I rolled my eyes.

"Me either." I mumbled. "Now can I please get out of this freaking outfit? I feel much better, by the way." I said, because it was the truth.

"Told you so." He said, shoving me towards the closet.

"Hey!" I shouted, turning back towards my brother. "Why didn't _you_ have to put on a stupid costume that is completely uncomfortable?" I demanded.

"Because I don't need one in order to dance without tripping- now what do you want for lunch?" he shouted from the kitchen, which is on the other side of the house, so I have no doubt that Edward and Emmett heard that last comment.

I changed quickly and sat down on the couch, quickly tuning into whatever was on- which happened to be a monster truck rally.

"How did you get Bella to dance? And without tripping?" Edward demanded, now narrowing his eyes at me as he saw what I was watching.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said quietly, staring at the TV.

"Since when do you, Isabella Swan-soon-to-be-Cullen, watch monster truck rallies?" he asked, getting in front of the TV.

"Busted." I whispered.

**(A/N: Kas, Sandra and I have decided not to do a lemon- they didn't want to write it either, so we just didn't and won't do it.**

**We have also agreed that if we aren't going to do a lemon- which we AREN'T- then we shouldn't base anymore chapters around sex… so this is the last one that has sex as a major plot-line…**

**Oh! In case you're wondering how that's going to work with the honey-moon thing, Rosalie watches Melody while Edward & Bella go to Isle Esme for a week and we'll just cut off before the graphic stuff- like Stephanie Meyer did in Breaking Dawn.**

**Love from me always,**

**(The Cullen part of) KassandraCullen)**

**(Oh! School starts for me in a few days… bummer, I know… and I just want to clear something up for those of our friends in the real world we asked to read our fanfics, the real first and middle name of Kas is Kassandra Marie, and Sandra's real first and middle name is Cassandra Dollia, and Cullen's real first and middle name is Kassandra Rose Kelly. And for those of you we asked to read this and didn't, SCREW YOU! Even though you probably won't see this if you didn't read it... whatevs.**

**Luvs 4 Evas,**

**(The Sandra part of) KassandraCullen)**

**(One more thing! Here's the story of how our fanfics came to be:**

**Cullen, aka Kassandra Rose, hated Twilight and dissed it just because everyone else loved it, and then one of her friends, lets call he Savior (be cause she showed her the light which she is now obsessed with), practically forced her to read it, and she ended up reading them, all 4 of them, in 67 hours, it would have been shorter but her sister discovered she had been 'borrowed' her books, (her sister's books) and made her go to sleep for at least 7 hours before she gave Kassandra Rose Breaking Dawn! Isn't that torturous? I know terrible, right? Want to know the worst part? Kassandra Rose's school has NO OTHER TWILIGHTERS! Only her! Sure, half the student body read the books, but that doesn't men that they'll willingly discuss them in public with pride! So she's all alone in SMS! And it FUCKING SUCKS to not be able to discuss Twilight with someone who will actually understand her rants- and Cassandra Dollia and Kassandra Marie don't go to her school, so she's all alone except for online and at home, and with her precious, precious fanfics. Which is how she met Cassandra Dollia and Kassandra Marie at a library, where they were arguing loudly for the last copy of New Moon (because her evil sister refused to share any longer) and got kicked out of the store and banned, so they then began talking and formed a group to write fanfics and discuss Twilight 3 times a week. But they're all alone except for those 4 hours of happiness every other day.**

**Cool what a freak she was, and then became the right kind of freak, right?**

**I don't know you so you get no love from me,**

**(The Kas part of) KassandraCullen**

**P.S: we'll update more frequently now that school's starting, but we're focusing on this story right now, and if we get 5 reviews, we'll update in the next week, if not, it'll take two weeks- you can type random letters if you want, or flames, or tell us we're lame for adding songs to all out fanfics except for Camp of Ending (which will remain song-free)! Just please review! Btw, we plan on having about 15-20 chapters total for this story- it's still a rough number.)**


	10. Epilogue

Dear Journal,

Okay, so, Edward now makes me dance at least once a week, and Jasper couldn't find it funnier. But I could deal with him. But, unfortunately, Emmett also found it extremely hilarious, and his wife did _not_ give me permission to hit him. My life sort of sucks on that part.

But, on the bright side, my beautiful baby boy is healthy, intelligent, and the Volturi are too afraid of my (newly acquired) mother's wrath to try and take him away from me again. Wasn't _that _a fun experience?!

Melody, as it turned out, wasn't a Melody, but instead was an Erik**. (A/N: Yes, from the Little Mermaid II. I just love that movie!)**

Anyway, we finally got our schedule in balance. Emmett still makes fun of us for our active-sex-life. The reason isn't for the fun of it, it's because we beat his and Rose's record, and we have a kid in the next room! Isn't life fun?!

Erik Edward Cullen. Edward said it was cliché for the father's name to be the son's middle name, but I said "What, about our relationship, _isn't_ cliché?" and he shut up. It was sort of funny.

Emmett calls Edward whipped, his reply is always "Sometimes, being whipped pays off." With an oh-so-sweet smile. Also sort of funny to witness.

Erik says he doesn't get it whenever this is said, and I say "Good." In a relieved tone. We've done everything we can to not leave him alone with Emmett. Edward and I want him to wait to learn about sex until he's in high school. He'll be full grown by tomorrow, which will be his first day of school. He was growing too fast to be anything but homeschooled.

Edward changed me when we were… well, you know-ing, so that 'little problem' (on the subject of my 'virginity') is fixed because I am now full vampire! The only downside I've found so far is no more human food… but that gets cancelled out by the fact that there's no more PMS (much to Jasper and Edward's relief).

Well, I gotta go. Erik's in bed, which means, for at least the next 9 hours, I belong to Edward.

-Isabella Marie Mason Hale-

**A/N: I can't get any inspiration for this story, so this is the Epilogue or whatever it's called. I may right a sequel about life a decade or so later, but don't count on it too much.**

**P.S: Bella has that name Isabella Marie Mason Hale because it's Edward's human last name and then Hale to show she's part of the family… and, yeah.**

**-KassandraCullen-**


End file.
